The present invention relates to exercising devices.
In the past, exercising devices in the form of sand or metal filled weights have been attached at a location above the ankle. However, it is desirable to increase the resistive effect of an equivalent weight above the ankle. It is also desirable to select the amount of resistive effect of the device. Further, it is desirable to provide therapeutic effects of the device to the body, such as providing heat or coldness to the body.